


【翻译】Stasis

by liangdeyu



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 四小段不连续
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 俩人相处就像其他酒鬼和神经病一样正常且诡异。Billy/Marty小段子。





	【翻译】Stasis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826029) by [mad_marquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise). 



Chapter 1：Marty找到了宣泄的途径  
这跟他们之前数不清的野外露营没什么区别，只不过少一点沙漠和帐篷，多一点白墙和棉被。无所谓，这是他的——Billy的——他们的房子。  
他是个成年人，该死的，他能他妈的做好——  
“哎哟！”一个砸到脸上的枕头打断了他的思绪。  
他看向袭击者也就是Billy，后者简短地说，“你想太多了。”  
Marty歪头瞪了他一会儿，然后伸手披上毯子，大笑着猛扑过去把Billy挠痒挠得咯咯叫。  
枕头大战真是意外有助于宣泄情绪。

Chapter 2：Marty陪他到了最后  
不知怎的，不知怎的他们成功把Billy送到了医院。  
脂肪层很有用。医生说他还能再活几分钟。  
床边，Marty死死地握住Billy的手，忍着满眼热泪骂道：“你他妈是个蠢货，Billy，你他妈是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”  
“嘿，”Billy粗声说，一边露出了他专属的他妈的愚蠢笑容，那个愚蠢的，他妈的好看的笑容，“你就这么感谢刚帮你编完电影的人？”  
Marty摇了摇头，“代价是你自己的命？”他轻声地，难以置信地说。他的声音在颤抖。  
Billy用最后一点力气慢慢点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛。“都说了这部电影要按我的方式结束。”他心满意足地吐息道。

Chapter 3：Billy给出了一点提示  
他们在Billy的家里，在Billy的房间，在Billy的床上，原因是Billy已经花了整个下午来举行性爱马拉松。  
精疲力尽满身大汗的Billy长出了一口气说，“我就知道你离开那个贱人之后会过得好的多。”  
跟他一样精疲力尽的Marty躺在他旁边，畏缩了一下才慢吞吞地反驳他的床伴，“别这么叫她。”他“打”过去的一巴掌堪堪擦过Billy然后落回床上，此时的Marty根本像没骨头一样。  
得分！Billy心想，在意念中与自己击拳庆祝。他是个软蛋，他是个傻缺。  
他全都是我的。  
一下蹭到Marty近前，Billy无比真诚地说，“她是个他妈的贱人而且对你一点用都没有。”  
Marty翻了个白眼，“你又对我有啥大用了？”  
可怜的Marty，Billy想，很明显那妞像酒一样对他有毒，把他的脑子都搞糊涂了。  
Billy清了清喉咙，然后，猛地一动，把腰胯挤进Marty的腿间，于是肉贴肉腿缠腿的两人都感觉到了一切。  
Marty都快累死了，可是他的呼吸仍旧为此一滞。他低头看看他们交缠的肢体，又看回Billy Bickle脸上的坏笑。  
“我告诉你，”Billy说，一边有针对性地磨蹭着Marty，“那贱人可没有我有的东西。”  
既然Marty发出一声感兴趣的呻吟，Billy心想，看来是时候再来一轮了。

Chapter 4：Billy已经受够了  
Marty当然会选择在周五，也就是他们的约定之夜前，把他自己灌个烂醉；他也当然会坚称自己可以出去，可以去吃饭，尽管他一直吐字不清步履摇晃。但是即便如此Billy也决定把他塞进他的车里拉到几个街区以外的意大利小餐馆，因为事情一旦涉及Marty，Billy总是会非常自私。  
可是Marty不知道的是，在他蹒跚地走向他们的桌子时一支唇彩从他外套口袋里掉了出来。Billy记起来Marty也可以相当自私。  
Billy一直等到用餐接近尾声（Marty清醒了一点）时才叹气道，“你什么时候才会离开她，Marty？”  
Marty在座位上从盘子里抬了下眼，然后看回桌面，耸了耸肩，“离开谁？”他迟缓地问，头脑清醒了一点却不打算正面回答。又给了Billy机会打退堂鼓，又让他有机会像他妈的以往一样转移话题。  
Billy张开嘴，但是停了一下三思自己要选的词。他在努力思索一些更贴心动情的话来说。  
然后他心说“滚逑吧”因为他这么久以来当够了Marty的心理医生，他已经用尽了他妈的善心。  
Billy直视着Marty低下的头说，“那个婊子。”  
Marty的手攥紧了酒杯。他讨厌听到这个，他讨厌听到她被辱骂。他想抬头，但他不允许自己被激怒，他不会让Billy满意的。  
“什么婊子？”他问。操你的。  
“Kaya。”你也是。  
好吧，他成功了。Marty缓缓抬头看着Billy，其实更像只是看向Billy的方向，他确实没有看他的眼睛。“谁，”Marty说，语带威胁，“我女朋友？”因为她确实是，她是他的女友，他很关心她，而且他很在乎她。  
Billy的表情阴沉下来。他的脸颊线条变得坚硬，虽然他内心的浪漫主义想说自己心碎了，想说为他很伤心很沮丧还为这个新闻想哭……但他真正感觉到的是由于被嫉妒和愤怒和彻底的挫败构成的黑色岩石压垮所造成的，悲哀的小小刺痛。  
他站起来走出座位，Marty保持着脖子不动而目光死死地盯着他。  
“不是，”Billy慢慢地说，抓紧了自己满满的高脚杯，“我是说另一个女人。”  
于是Marty就知道接下来会怎样了，但是这并没有阻止他在被泼了满脸红酒时感到尴尬和丢脸。  
酒杯被砰地放回了某张空桌上，Billy边走边回头用整间餐馆都能听见的音量说，“你什么时候不他妈的犯蠢了才准回家。”


End file.
